gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Great Magic Forest
The Great Magic Forest encompasses nearly 95% of the Island Continent of Tellawow. At one point it covered 98%, the other 2% where the volcanic ranges and the cold tundra of the Russian Northwest. But the Gainese Portion has been nearly all been destroyed between wars and agriculture. The Great Magic Forest, according to the Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables, was formed when the drop of Athena's milk created life. Thus it is unkown how hold the forest truly is. The further inland, the older and less explored the forest is. On the United Kingdom's portion, the forest is protected as the Magic Forest National Park. It includes portions of the Tellawow River Delta National Park as well. To the Gainese the forest is called the Magic Forest, but to the Shinto, the Forest is not considered a forest, rather they consider it the Goddess Kimi. History According to the Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables, Book I is quoted as stating; " The world now was filled of mountains, a sky of five suns, and barren. Mother Goddess Pallas Athena was sad at this, and so, she squeezed her breast and from them, her milk dropped on the barren land and came from the lake which bears her name, a mighty river. This river carved through the barren land, leaving in it's wake a Might Magic Forest." Exactly when or how old the forest is, is one of the biggest debates across the planet of Gaban. Almost as much as the debate on how Shinto people came to be. The Magic Forest for at least 5 Billion years has been home to more than 1,289,389,390,289,389,878 species of plants and animals. Each day at least 567 are discovered. As the Island Continent of Tellawow expands due to volcanic activity, so does the forest. The forest has been a major source for food and habitat for the Shinto people who worship the Forest as a Goddess, the Kimi the Forest Godess. Geography The area of the Magic Forest is commonly confused by the Gainese as the Central Plateau, in fact the forest is nothing of the sort, althouh their are great Grass plains, and Flat forest in the Magic Forest, it is very mountainous and is carved by the Mighty Tellawow River. The Forest has high points well into the 67000 Tosh range and the lowest point being at sea level. Over 99% of the forest is within the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico, specifically in the Kingdoms of Russia and Athens, where the forest truly lies. However 1% of the forest remains in the Republic of Gain and California. This portion is used for Wood Resource and is constantly replanted after logging operations. Much of the forest has been cleared away by the Gainese Culture. The Russian protion of the forest is protected by both Imperial and Religious Law. The Gainese Puppet State of the Republic of Molvania, is entirely covered by the Magic Forest. Ecology There are countless species of plants and animals living in the forest, but it is the most ecologically diverse area of the planet. More life lives in the forest than any of the oceans, and the oceans, in turn are blessed by the abundant nutrients which fall into them supporting the large amounts of sea life. The forest is also a major resource to the Shinto people, some 600 trillion Shinto people call the forest their home and nearly 99.7% of them live in tree cities. Religion The Forest to the Shinto people, is not a forest at all, it is considered to them to be the living being of the Forest Goddess Kimi. Thus in essence, the entirity of the Forest is worshipped as the daughter of Athena. But as it is not enclosed as a temple it can not be considered as such. Deforesteration Deforestation has plagued the Gainese portion of the Magic Forest for Millions of years as the Gainese Civilization has burned and cut down nearly 98% of the forest which where within their borders. The forest is coveted for it's fine woods across the Universe and is one of the Gainese largest exports. Along with honeyduke sap, which comes from the Maggarani tree, and is used to bind the leaves of honeyduke, so they may be smoked. Cities There are many cities within the border of the forest, nearly all are located within the trees. The largest tree city is Nordesesovostk, Russia. There are some regular cities within the forest in clearings that where naturally made over time and those are where the majority of the population tend to live. The forest has been inhabited for at least 5 billion years by the Shinto. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics Category:Empire of Gain and California Category:Gabanian Religion Athenian, Tellawowian, Gods, and Godesses